vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest for Fairy Flutter Day 2
Description Welcome to The VFK Fairy Flutter Epic Quest Day 2 - Butterfly Observing! Whether you live in the city or the country, around mountains or lakes and ponds, you will find butterflies! Watching butterflies is a fun and entertaining activity. Traditional butterfly collectors would capture specimens, however some collectors prefer to observe these shy creatures in their natural habitat. On today's Quest, Day 2 of your 5 day Epic Quest for Fairy Flutter, we will look at methods of observing butterflies! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Fairy Flutter Quest Pin - Butterfly Twins! Prizes Questions 1. The two essential tools for butterfly watching are a notebook to record your observations and a good field guide to help you identify the type of butterfly you are observing. Many types of butterflies are difficult to identify positively without looking at them up close for a few minutes and referencing a field guide. Which of the following would not be something you would record in your notebook? * Butterfly species * Host plants the butterfly prefer * What you ate for lunch * Observations of behavior 2. To look at them up close, a good way to do this is to capture the butterfly using a butterfly net. Put the butterfly gently into a clear jar or container and look at it closely with a magnifying glass. You can also use binoculars for following them in flight or observing them from a distance. Go to the Corner of Balta Street in Victorian Age and say "Butterflies flutter!" 3. The time of year is important in viewing some butterflies, but for most areas, it is usually when the temperature reaches 60 degrees Fahrenheit or above. More tropical regions are rich with butterflies for most of the year, while high elevations or more northern areas will have less butterflies and the butterfly observing time frame will only last for 6-8 weeks. During peak butterfly season, how many butterfly species can be expected to be found in a local area? * About 10 species * About 100 species * About 1000 species * About 10,000 species 4. To find butterflies, the best place to look is in open sunny areas with flowers. The widest variety of species inhabit low-lying weed-filled fields near river valleys. You can also look along power lines, the edges of forests, meadows, open ridge tops, or fields of clover. Some butterflies will congregate around mud puddles. Other types will be attracted to certain types of flowers. Try to explore all the butterfly habitats in your area and check them at different times of the year. Go to the Front of the Zoo in Australia and say: "Green grass and happy skies attract the fluttering butterflies!" Answers 1. What you ate for lunch 2. Go to the Corner of Balta St. in Victorian Age and say "Butterflies flutter!" 3. About 100 species 4. Go to the Front of The Zoo in Australia and say: "Green grass and happy skies attract the fluttering butterflies!" Category:Quests Category:Epic Quests